My Candy Love - Love Life
My Candy Love - Love Life is the sequel to My Candy Love - University Life. It was created and developed by Beemoov. It launched on ? 2020. You’ve just finished your final year of university and a bright future lays ahead of you. Your diploma is in the bag and you are off to conquer the future. Your search for a job was brief and led you to a career that you already know, mixed with a passion that you cherish. Plus, your relationship couldn’t be going better. In three years, your avatar hasn’t really changed and your wardrobe has remained the same. But don’t worry, you’ll be able to enjoy some new clothes around Valentine’s Day! As you may have understood, your wardrobe is the same between University Life and Love Life! Of course, your High School Life wardrobe will not be impacted! A few modifications will be applied to your Love Life avatar, such as a new hairstyle. You will choose your appearance at the beginning of your adventure, and the personalization of your illustrations will follow suit. image/forum/smilies/smile.png Let’s talk a little bit about your relationships in My Candy Love - Love Life. Your story picks up three years after your university graduation. You’ve already joined the working world, with a job, an apartment and you share your life with the person who is dear to your heart… You can choose between the following five characters to decide with whom you wish to start your story: * Priya, Your high school friend * * Castiel, the star of your heart * * Hyun, your former co-worker * * Nathaniel, your former class representative * * Rayan, your former art history professor * Once you choose your Crush, you will begin your adventure. Of course, your life doesn’t just consist of the daily grind. You still see your friends from university, along with some new ones you’ve made along the way. As you know, human relationships aren’t always easy, and you will have to face a few unplanned complications... Concerning the functioning of the Action Points on Love Live, nothing will change! The price of actions will remain the same, and your spending during the episodes will still be per dialogue. Each day, when you log in, you will receive 20 AP & 5 Golds. Your savings in Gold and AP will remain in your wallet during this transition period: you will be able to use your savings on High School Life, University Life and/or Love Life. The My Candy Love site will host the three seasons of the game: High School Life, University Life & Love Life. You will be able to choose where you want to go via the homepage. You will be able to relive your high school years, walk around the Anteros Academy campus again, or head directly to the working world in one click. Concerning the city, there will be a few changes made to the map. The Cosy Bear Café will be placed at the city’s center, seeing how it has developed over the years. Actually, we’ve heard that the café has evolved towards something more… artistic! Things have moved in the city, but certain things will never change: the carnival will still come back during certain periods of the year, like Easter, International Music Day or even Christmas. Category:Index Category:Article stubs Category:Love Life